1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automotive vehicles and more particularly to an air box construction for an automotive vehicle of the kind adapted to be installed at the lower end of a windshield at a place more forward than in previous practice to increase the inclination of the windshield glass relative to the vertical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to attain a low-drag body, windshield glass has been installed more forward than before so that the inclination of the windshield glass relative to the vertical is increased. An example of such a vehicle body design is disclosed in the Japanese Provisional Utility Model Publication No. 59-122972 and also shown in FIG. 5. Referring to the FIG. 5, a upper dashboard 1 is joined with a cowl top 2 to define an air box 3. A windshield glass 4 is installed on the upper forward end of the air box 3 to have a lower end projecting forward. The air box 3 has, under the windshield glass mounting portion, an air inlet 6 in which a cowl top grille 5 is fitted. A support panel 8 projects from the air box 3 at a place adjacent to the lower end of the cowl top grille 5 toward an engine hood 7 and has installed thereon a wiper pivot 9. A wiper arm 10 is driven, by a wiper link 11. The air box is supported by a lower dash 12. With the above arrangement, air is drawn through the space between the engine hood 7 and the windshield glass 4 and through the cowl top grille 5 into the air box 3 from which it is drawn into a passenger compartment.
A disadvantage of the above described air box construction is that the wiper pivot is not directly installed on the rigid air box but on the support panel, resulting in a likelihood of undesirable vibration of the wiper arm, called wiper shudder.
Another disadvantage is that it is not easy to install the wiper pivot accurately since the wiper pivot is not installed on the air box on which the windshield glass is installed.
A further disadvantage is that the wiper link is exposed to viewers when the engine hood is in an open position.
A still further disadvantage is that the lower end of the windshield glass is not supported but projects forwardly from the air box, resulting in a lack of support of the lower end of the windshield glass.